The research will determine if wives of a group of high risk men who have received a continuous coronary heart disease (CHD) risk factor intervention program change their own risk status when compared to the wives of a group of men who have received no intentional risk factor intervention program. The Multiple Risk Factor Intervention Trial provides a natural experiment from which these data can be generated. Data from the wives which complement that of the men will provide invormation on the role which the marriage partner has in risk factor change. Three sets of characteristics will be examined: psychosocial characteristics of the wife, CHD risk factor characteristics of the wife, and the congruency of the preceding characteristics of the husband and wife. Wives of the 600 Baltimore MRFIT participants will be included in the study. These men have been identified as being at the highest decile of risk and followed for at least six years.